


Formal

by rangerwray



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Evil Interviewers, M/M, Movie Premier, Red Carpet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerwray/pseuds/rangerwray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Seven<br/>Prompt: Formal<br/>Fandom: Star Trek RPF<br/>Pairing: Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto<br/>Word Count: 290</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

It's no secret that Chris hates the paparazzi. Even on the red carpet, when they're _supposed_ to be there. All the flashes are making his temples pulse and his face heat. He really hopes that he's not blushing. They would have a _hay day_ with that.

Interviewer after interviewer waves him over and he answers the same questions about twenty times. They ask him about Trek, of course. They ask what's going to happen in the movie. What he _wants_ to say is, “We're at the premier, you dipshits, if you wait not even thirty minutes you can see for yourself.” But he just laughs and says, “You'll just have to wait and see.”

After about two of those he just wants to leave. After three more he debates how bad taking the microphone and beating the interviewer over the head would be. After the seventh he want to shoot his brains out.

Luckily, that's when Zach spots him and makes his way over. They bro hug (gotta keep up appearances right) “How are you?” Zach asks, quietly though so no one else can hear him.

“Kill me now.” Chris responds with a smile as bulb flashes about blind him.

“We're almost to the entrance, baby.” They start walking, subtly ignoring interviewers calling for them. “Just a little bit more.”

“I really don't think I can _handle_ just a little bit more, Zachary.”

Zach ignores him and they continue down the carpet.

~*~

After what seems like forever they're finally seated in the theater with the rest of the cast. They talk and laugh until the lights dim.

When the movie starts, Zach grabs Chris's hand, twining their fingers together. Chris smiles. Maybe he can do this whole red carpet thing .


End file.
